


Parting

by CorsetJinx



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Betrayal, Blood, Cecil is down, F/M, Gen, Somebody might want to do something about that, traitorous gazelle makes eyes at precious spitfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks she still smells of smoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "We can never be together" kiss.

It isn’t Golbez’s spell that makes him step forward, over Cecil’s straining, bleeding form. The Crystal is firmly in his hand and the length of his spear keeps Rosa and the ninja prince at bay when he flicks it almost absently in their direction. They scatter, understandably, but _her_ \- she doesn’t. The last summoner of Mist, green-haired sorceress who could call up ice and thunder, seemingly no longer balked at the kindling of flame.

_She_ stood still when he approached, even as he stowed the Crystal out of their sight. Out of reach.

No spell makes him wind rough, calloused fingers through the thick, wafting mass of hair on her head; his nails scrape her scalp and he steps close until his armor meets her chest, dips his head until their lips meet.

She’d tilted her head back - to call him by name? Try and reason with him? Decry him as the traitor he was, is, would forever be now, for the second time?

But she is so warm and her skin pleasantly soft beneath the pads of his fingers.

It is not the kiss he has dreamed, lusted, longed to bestow upon Rosa.

It is not the bite he’d once given to Cecil’s tender cheek one night after too much brew and not enough sleep after a celebration of their achieving their ranks among the Dark Knights and the Dragoons.

He would like for it to be rough, to poison whatever kindness she might, miraculously, still have until now.

Instead, he barely brushes their lips together and inhales her scent slowly.

After this, he knows he can never return.


End file.
